For Your Eyes Only
by kitty materia princess
Summary: [OPEN FOR PROMPTS] It's when Yuffie happened to him and Vincent happened to her that they realized that they begin to notice what others don't - A collection of Yuffentine oneshots inspired by songs and everything nice in mixed genres that might include lemons and mention other characters / pairings.
1. Gamble

Actually, I'm not fond of doing these "oneshots" but I think writing these short stuff is fun and challenging, don't you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fanfiction is not _really_ violating the copyrighted material, it's _kidnapping_ the copyrighted material into your world of imagination. (LOL.)

* * *

><p><strong>Gamble<strong>

She chose to play a gamble with life even though the probability of attaining her success is critical. She tries, again and again, keeping her cool and never giving up; hoping that someday, something would improve. But, that someday is taking her forever because this life that she gambled with isn't the life she was expecting. This is a life which is corrupted and wounded by love: love that is right and wrong at the same time. His barriers were almost impenetrable as he chose to bury his emotions behind his crimson cloak. He rarely speaks; answering most of her questions either with a nod, a glance, or a 'Hn.', which she learned how to decipher in a matter of time and realizes that were expressive in its own little ways even without using any other gestures nor words. She also realizes that there are no barriers that seclude everyone else from him, that anyone who said he's as cold and unresponsive as a stone is blind and foolish, that with a simple action (whatever it was) conveys words that are too complicated to be said with mere words. So, she continues to gamble with life, keeping her cool and never giving up.

Because her life is a man called Vincent Valentine, her comrade whom she forged an absolute bond so deep that no one could understand it and a friend whom she would sacrifice eternity for him to see the beauty of the things that lie ahead of them.

* * *

><p>The ending sounds cryptic and absurd to me.<p> 


	2. Mess

This one is an oldie, just revised it last night. Never knew I could write something as short as this!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fanfictions _kindda_ violate the copyright stuff. But who couldn't resist? This stuff is _tempting._

* * *

><p><strong>Mess<strong>

"Who says there is need for an occasion to buy a bar of chocolate?" Yuffie pouted as if she was a child.

"No one told you that. The thing is, you didn't buy A BAR of chocolate." Vincent sighed.

"Don't tell me you want one, Vinnie 'cause I'm not giving you any."

* * *

><p>Back at Vincent's apartment, Yuffie slouched on the couch and began to devour a few bars of chocolate. The wrappers were scattered everywhere; her fingers, as well as her face, were covered with a chocolate mess.<p>

"Mm, this chocolate is _sooo_ yummy!" Yuffie exclaimed as she felt Vincent passed behind but ignored her taunts. Yuffie snorted.

"Yuffie." Vincent said and Yuffie turned to him in delight, expecting that she had successfully made him envy her passion for eating that fortune's worth of chocolates.

"_Yeees?_" Her eyes were sparkling and giving impression that she was up to something nasty.

"Be sure to pick up your trash."


	3. Wedding Dress

**Wedding Dress**

* * *

><p><strong>Ⅰ<strong>

Change is constant. It is how the world works and how it always will. There is a change for better as well as for the worse, a change of decision, a change of path, a change in preference, a change in mind, and an inevitable change in heart…

"Cloud, I would like you to be my best man." Were the words she told him, words that reverberated deep in his soul, words that he did not expect to hear, words that shook his world. His demeanor did not show it but his emotions were locked up behind those mako-stained eyes, and an introvert that he is, he automatically said, "Yes."

**Ⅱ**

An hour to go and she'd be waiting down the aisle, with flowers in her hands and that sweet little smile on her lips. Never in my wildest dreams that she would be married to the man I have loathed and have been our enemy. It happened all of a sudden and I didn't even realize everything that has been a part of me. That time is precious, that every single moment that I was gone, she began to drift away from me. That every moment that I'm gone means a moment with him and with a blink of an eye, I was already too late to get her back to me.

And now, the image of her sanguine smile, her wine-coloured eyes, and her wedding dress…worn by a girl whom I never realized how important she is to me until now were tattooed on my mind.

Forty minutes has passed and I was about to make a decision that would change my life. My happiness or hers, which of the two weighs more? Would I rather face tomorrow uncertainly with her or have her face a brighter tomorrow with another man?

I sat motionless on my bike, staring up at the skies as if they could show me the things that could have been as the dusty wind blew as if it were to whisper the answers to me. I know I must be crazy for thinking about those things but deep inside, I hope that they will.

The wedding march started and it sounded too noisy and irritating, giving me a headache. I tried to walk as fast as I could to reach the end of the aisle thinking how would everything work out. But again, I must be crazy because I'm not in the place to think about those things. I'm not the groom, only the best man.

It took me forty steps to get in my spot, forty steps is such a short distance and I know that everything will happen in a blur if I wouldn't make my mind now.

And the time played tricks on me.

Before I knew it, Rufus ShinRa was already shaking my hand, dashing and stupid at the same time in his pristine white tuxedo, and beyond his icy blue eyes that I hated a lot, sparked a glint of happiness. After a few moments, someone says that the bride has arrived. Then, the crowd stood from their seats and the wedding march played awfully louder than before.

And there she is, at the massive door of Aeris's church, looking painstakingly beautiful that it hurt. With Barret on her side, she finally started down the aisle.

One, two, three…

And everything went in a blur.

**Ⅲ**

"Cloud, are you okay?"Yuffie asked me and I shook my head to dismiss her concern. Instead, she looked into my eyes as if she could read what's on my mind. As Tifa's bridesmaid, she should have noticed me in the ceremony. I am almost sure that she could see past through me and despite of her loud mouth and her childish behavior, she's the only one that I could talk to at this moment. But before I was able to say a word, a certain red-head snatched her away from me and asked her to dance. Yet, behind the frowns, rejections and the banters, there was happiness in her vibe. Then, she excused herself to the dance floor.

Not far where Yuffie had been was a man clothed in black, his long jet black hair tied with a red ribbon at the back, which is a first. There was an indescribable glint in his eyes, since he was always stoic and calm, an impenetrable wall of stone no one could break. And in those eyes I realized something that I had before.

Time is running and everything flows in the boundless cycle of change. It might be late for me but not for him, and if I would be able to save him from the inevitable, I might also be able to redeem myself.

I started towards him and the waiter walked beside us to offer us a flute of champagne. The bubbly and sickeningly sweet liquid dulled my senses yet, I still caught his eyes wandering somewhere else.

"If I were you, I'd give her a piece of my mind." And with that, I know he understood. Then, I finally walked away.

**Ⅳ**

I unconsciously tightened my grip on the delicate flute of champagne, almost crushing it into innumerable bits and pieces. Cloud's words echoed through my mind, as if it were taunting me. Was I that obvious? Did my wall finally shattered down? As I thought about the earlier events, I must have thought about that girl until she unexpectedly passed through my sight, hand in hand with another man. At that moment, I was not able to describe what I felt, but now, I am certain that it was my blood boiling.

He must have understood what it feels like, to be unable to grab every chance that were laid before his eyes, the feeling of hindrance and doubt, then ignorance, and finally regret. I know that I could not afford to lose anyone anymore.

The music was achingly sweet as the couples who danced too close together moved around the dance floor as if they were cursed to dance like that forever. My eyes darted to and fro but it seemed that they were already swallowed by the crowd. The routine was almost hypnotic and perfect and it was easy to spot that I don't belong to their kind. Many minutes have passed and the music finally swayed my mind while the dancers spun, dulling my senses until I felt that I would also be swallowed by the crowd. My sight seemed to dull and focus back that I find it hard to break free from the hypnotic dance.

Four cycles have passed and everything felt like a dream and I have to struggle to keep my eyes on focus. Why is it taking me so long, could she be on the other side of the crowd or have she left with that man? The thought almost crushed my spirit and before I knew it, the music stopped.

And there she was, standing in front of me, her eyes shining under the chandelier light like crystals.

"Hey, Vincent." she mouthed and like a spell, I instantly walked towards her. I could feel the air buzzing around us, a brand-new feeling that I'd love to get drunk with. I'am not aware on how a few steps could be so antagonizingly long but when I finally closed our distance, I found it hard to resist touching her. My body felt as if it were lead and the time seemed to stop running, that everything around us began to melt away.

She cocked her head to the side, her gesture that I always like, graceful as a bird, innocent and pure as a snowflake. Then, she smiled at me, the most beautiful and sincerest smile I've ever seen, it is the smile that woke me from my nightmare.

I've made up my mind; it's now or never, the moment of truth.

"Yuffie…"


	4. Page 4

I might be doing a story arc in here where the reader falls in love with the book. Seen it somewhere in Tumblr. So yeah. Yuffentine style.

**Disclaimer: **There's _no_ way that I would be able to own FFVII nor make a profit out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Page 4<strong>

* * *

><p>I hate the day; the sky: too blue and clear like the ocean. Fathomless; limitless; infinite. Too high for me to reach; too ever-changing for me to comprehend. I could see some clouds dotting it up but, is it all that there is?<p>

I hate the night; the moon: too perfect and imperfect at the same time. The way it comes and go, the way it changes but stays the same.

I hate the night; the stars: too minute, too far away from my touch. How can someone so small hold much power? At a distance, how much of it can we actually see?

I hate the rain, clouding up the skies as the shadows creep on the ground, soaking up the land with cold, wet, tear-like drops.

The sun, the clouds, the moon, the stars, the rain, the night, the day. I hate it. I hate it all. But what is it with you that makes all tolerable?

You are the day; you are the sun: too bright for me to look at, too warm for me to feel. You were always there, mocking me, laughing at me; saying "Damn it, Vinnie." as you smiled brightly at me, easing away the dark tendrils of sorrow in my heart.

You are the day; you are the sky: your eyes reflecting the ocean. Sunny or stormy; bright or dull; clear or misty. Too evasive for me to catch; too ever-changing for me to comprehend. Sometimes I could see a crack in her façade but, is it all that there is?

You are the night; you are the moon: too perfect and imperfect at the same time. The way you come and go without a sound, the way you changed over the years but still, you were the same.

You are the night; the stars: too minute, too young, too pure compared to me. How can someone so young hold so much power? At a distance, how much of you can I actually see? How much do I really know you?

You are the rain pouring mercilessly into my torn soul, soaking away the pain, the guilt, the past with your words, your action, or merely just your presence; washing it away, washing it all away to the sea, the ocean.

You remind me of the sun, the clouds, the moon, the stars, the rain, the night, the day but I don't really know you at all. So how come the sun, the clouds, the moon, the stars, the rain, the night, and the day feel entirely different when I'm with you?

* * *

><p>I. AM. NOW. TAKING. UP. PROMPTS. Yeaps! Really! But I'll take up at most five for now. Just comment or PM me if interested.<p> 


	5. He Was and He Is

**He Was and He Is**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hi guys! Sorry for the uber long hiatus. Anyways, this update is kindda a crossover one-the KH universe being Yuffster's childhood delusion/dream...or not. Teehee~ Also, this is a conrest prize for LittleDreamer5 for winning Crystal-Warrior's contest in DeviantArt. Congrats!

Enough with the blibber-blabber. Hope you guys enjoy my update. Please R&R!

* * *

><p>In another place, in another time, he was and he is. He had a scar in his face; he has a scar in his heart. He is wielding a gun that locked and chained him to his past; he was wielding a gun but not really a gun-more like a blade that was from his past.<p>

He was and he is two men from my childhood dreams, both too different and too similar with each other.

In another place, in another time, when the skies are nothing but black, when I thought that I was older when I was young, when I thought that my real world was nothing but a horrid dream, when he had chestnut hair and magnificent hazel eyes, when he said that we may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other...

I woke up to the sound of crackling firewood and there he was, sitting just a few feet from my sleeping bag, the colours of the campfire and the silver (blade...? nope, it's a gun.) he was polishing reflected in his eyes (his crimson eyes, not hazel.).

In that place, in that time, when the skies are lit up with the danger of a burning rock, when I was forced to grow up on my own, when my real world was a horrid dream, when he has hair like the colour of the night and magnificent blood-like eyes, when he was wondering if it is better to escape from a world of illusions...

In that moment, I pinched myself just to make sure that everything was not make-believe...again.


	6. Wedding Day

**AN: **Hey there, mate! This is the fastest update of this collection EVER, a sequel of the chapter Wedding Dress, thus the similar format. Also, this prompt is from Erilin-chan who requested something along the lines of Yuffie when she's a little older / with greater responsibility of Wutai with a pinch of home politics and dark and broody, plus the quote 'We need not destroy the past. It is gone.'. I hope I did well this time and thank you for your support! Explanations and disclaimers at the end of story. Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ⅰ<strong>

Some things in life are better kept secret. It is how the world works and how it always will. Some secrets are kept for a better cause, some are kept for greed, some are kept for revenge, some are kept for protection, some are kept for guidance, and some are kept for love...

In the midst of the golden years of Wutai, when all things are flourishing and anew. In the midst of the last days of Lord Kisaragi Godo's reign; I, Lady Kisaragi Yukina of the seventy-seventh Kisaragi generation would be married.

**Ⅱ**

It gives a great deal to recall what had happened in those ten long arduous years. Sometimes, I even forget how it all began. I've been to places, to different countries, to various continents, to numerous balls, to various luncheons. I've been to and fro, to and fro, building and planning and mingling and coordinating too many events at too many places for too many people. I've lost track of time, of the years that passed, of my friends, of the things that I did, of the changes that I've become. However, Father was more satisfied this time, watching as her daughter brought the country back to its life and glory.

It all happened so suddenly that it took me by surprise. At a ball, akin to that of ten years ago, I met a familiar face, a familiar man, standing alone and staring at the starry sky. And just like ten years ago, I approached him, smiling- and he welcomed me into his arms, muttering words I thought I misheard and making me believe that change is constant, that it is how the world works and how it always will, that there is a change for better as well as for the worse, a change of decision, a change of path, a change in preference, a change in mind, and an inevitable change in heart.

That very night at the terrace and under the same starry sky, he cut his hair short, changing him completely as he said "We need not destroy the past. It is gone."

And everything went in a blur.

**Ⅲ**

An hour to go and she'll be walking down the aisle, with flowers in her hands and that sweet little smile on her lips. Never in my wildest dreams that she would be married to the man that I used to be. It happened all of a sudden and I didn't even realize everything that has been a part of me. That time is precious, that every single moment that I was gone, she began to drift away from me. That every moment that I'm gone means a moment that she was alone, that I might already be too late for us, for her, and for me.

And now, the image of her sanguine smile, her storm-coloured eyes, and her wedding dress worn by a girl whom I never realized how important she is to me until now were tattooed on my mind.

Forty minutes has passed and I was about to make a decision that would change my life. Should we keep it only as our secret or not, which of the two weighs more? Would I rather face tomorrow under the shadows of our promise or would I let her break free of it?

I stood motionless in front of the altar, staring at the open door as if it could show me the things that could have been as the chilly wind blew as if it were to whisper the answers to me. I know I must be crazy for thinking about those things but deep inside, I hope that they will.

The wedding march started and I wondered how it made me so nervous like this for the first time in my life. I tried swallow the deranged mix of happiness, anxiety, fear and concern, thinking how everything would work out. I feel as if I was going crazy as reality kicked in; that I'm not just an audience, that I'm the groom and she is my bride.

**Ⅳ**

_"On this fortunate day, we, Lord Han YongHwa of Daejon and Lady Kisaragi Yukina of Wutai are before the Gods, Leviathan and Phoenix, will perform a wedding ceremony."_

_"Now the Gods will bestow their virtuous deeds as groom Lord Han YongHwa and bride Lady Kisaragi Yukina receive them together with peace and respect. They will share the path of joys and sorrows as they carry on to a peaceful life together."_

_"May the descendants of Leviathan and Phoenix prosper in their paths with prosperity."_

_"We vow."_

_"We vow."_

_"Gods, please protect us forever. In love, we humbly offer our vow."_

With that, they looked intently at each other's eyes as the golden band rested perfectly on their fingers, both reminiscing of what had and what have been. As the groom lifted her veil, a pool of thick brown-black hair spilled at her pristine white uchikake and the cheers for the tradition wedding kiss echoed in the hall. Then, he kissed her tenderly and lovingly at her lips and she graciously returned the deed, tugging at his short midnight hair and drowning in the thought of the hair that should be longer and the irises that should have been crimson.

"It is gone." he whisphered softly in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"I know," she replied as she whispered his secret, their secret; a name that was his, the person that was him...

"...Vinnie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN and Disclaimer: <strong>This took me a lot of time to conceptualize and finally, here it is! Two flippin' months in the making! XD Anyways, there's a lot of things to discuss here, alright? So grab your popcorn and hear. The name Yukina could have a lot of meaning depending on the Kanji characters that would be used but the most popular translation is winter / snow + plant / vegetable... In other words, a plant persevering its life in the snow (winter season). I chose this name because although Shiva is the ice summon, snow is somewhat related to water, right? More like frozen rain. Vincent's name, Han YongHwa is simply random. Han because it's a popular Korean surname and YongHwa because Yong means dragon (YES. VINNIE IS LEIK A DRAGONZ. RAWR) and it's the name of the leader of the Korean band I really like. If you still haven't noticed, I put up another country in the continent where Wutai is in, which is Daejon. Wutai and Daejon exists IRL. Wutai is a province in China (correct me if I'm wrong) and Daejon is a city in Korea.

The italicized text in the part IV is actually taken from an example of a Shinto wedding vow. The source is from this link [ japanese-festivals-and-celebrations-explained/japa nese-weddings-explained/an-example-of-a-shinto-wed ding-vow/], and I've re-written it to make more sense.

Anyways, this is kindda like a sneak preview of what would happen in my other fanfic and I might add or remove somethings somewhere so if you still have a lot of questions unanswered about how and why, just watch out for the said fic.

As always, Vinners, Yuffsters, all all FFVII shebang are copyrighted by Squeenix. Otherwise, I would totally have them married in the actual game. Teehee~


	7. Love Songs and Romantic Novels

_A post-DoC-ish chapter to compliment the rainy season. Thank you very much for CupofTeaforAliceandHatter and Erilin-chan for their comments on the last chapter and mollyn77 for the follow! I hope you'll enjoy this mini- update. Please R&R!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Songs and Romantic Novels<strong>

* * *

><p>It seemed as if everything was painted black and white, the crimson colour of his eyes standing out from the monochrome.<p>

He sat quietly on the window seat, a half-filled mug of coffee and a dog-eared book at hand. Meanwhile, the other patrons were busy drying up their clothes and belongings as they ordered for a hot drink. In the background, I faintly heard the sound of the music playing from the radio, the heavy downpour washing it away.

With my work finally done, I released myself from the constrains of work and plopped down on the seat across him.

"Great...Expectations by... Charles Dickens."

"Hn."

"Sounds old." I remarked. Outside, the rain reduced to a shower and I almost heard the song playing on the radio. But again, I got another "Hn."

"Oh gawd, look how battered that book is!"

"..." Then, he flipped the page.

"I'll guessing how many times you've read that."

"..."

"19?"

I almost fell out of my seat when he glanced from the back of his book as tendrils of his long ebony hair came loose on the side of his face with the slight movement.

"The broken heart. You think you will die, but you just keep living, day after day after terrible day." I spluttered, surprising myself. Closing his book, he placed it on his lap as his eyes scanned my face, my reaction.

Standing from his seat, soft rays of the afternoon light illuminated from the glass window, stunning me how I didn't even notice that the rain had up at him, he said, "In a word, I was too cowardly to do what I knew to be right, as I had been too cowardly to avoid doing what I knew to be wrong." The sincerity of his words overwhelmed me, speaking those words to me as if he were the character from the book. Suddenly, he smiled at me, not barely but gently with the just corners of his mouth curved elegantly and evidently. With a gentle pat on my head, he left me frozen on the spot and exited the bar.

In the background, I could finally hear the song.

"And oh I just fall in love again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own either of these pretty pretty characters. Also, the quotes are directly from one Charles Dickens' famous novels _The Tale of Two Cities_ And for those who dunno, the song is Karen Carpenter's_ I Just Fall in Love Again_.

**[EDIT 6-26-13] **for le major major major grammar stuff and also because the quotation marks went ninja in the later paragraphs. Thanks for CupofTea for pointing them out!


	8. Liquid Courage

_You might wonder why I don't have a definite updating schedule. With my muse as slick as a ninja, I tend write on a whim. Thus, my unintentional landmine of wrong grammar, bad phrasing and so on and so forth. ^^;;_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Yeap, the first few paragraph's concept is totally similar to that of Alice in Wonderland. I'm just playing around with these characters that no one byt the mighty ole Square-Enix owns**. **

* * *

><p><strong>Liquid Courage<strong>

* * *

><p>First it was all black, then white, then colours sprung but they either seem too vibrant or too muted, straining her eyes. She blinked, and the next thing she knew she was falling, falling, falling, passing by floating things like red leather gloves and black mini skirts, giant swords and motorbikes, machine guns and ammunition, silver bangles and pink ribbons, megaphones and stuffed Moogles, spears and rockets, feathers and fire, and red cloaks and mahogany pianos.<p>

After what seemed like forever, she regained her footing, only to loose it as she realized that she was hanging upside down. She landed on her rear with a thump, making her wince at the pain as she managed to stand up. It was only then she realized that a giant wooden table was right before her eyes, underneath it was a note that read

_You may not believe it but..._

"Gawd! What does this-?!" She was cut mid-sentence as she realized that she was growing bigger, bigger, and bigger until she grew out of the room, her head sticking out of the ruined roof.

Above her were skies of the clearest blue but there were no clouds, no sun, no stars. In the horizon, there were fields of roses as white as snow and a giant billboard that read

_All you need is a little push._

At the very moment she spoke the last word, she began shrinking, shrinking, shrinking, back to the room, her size too big nor too small to see what's on top of the table.

It was a bottle of colourless sparkling liquid, it's label read Liquid Courage.

She took the bottle and pulled at the cork that sealed it. Though she was oblivious of when she needed the courage, she chugged its contents in one go...

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Yuffie was unconscious, stuck inside a dark damp cave and suffering from a high-grade fever in the middle of a storm, leaving her partner, Vincent to his own devices. Contrary to the popular belief, Vincent sticked around and took care of her. It was fortunate that he could withstand environmental extremes, thus, abling him to attend to both of their needs.<p>

The night has fallen but still, there were no changes in the weather. After giving up on tinkering with his PHS to get signal, he sat beside Yuffie who was still chattering her teeth as she held tightly onto his crimson clock that was draped around her. Vincent placed his fingertips on her forehead and sighed. At least her temperature lowered.

A few hours later, Vincent woke up to the sound of Yuffie turning in her sleeping. At first, he watched her mumble a few words, then, her eyebrows raised as if she was surprised, then her eyebrows knit as if she was contemplating.

Seeing that his partner was not in danger, he closed his eyes to sleep as the turning and mumbling stopped.

"Vinnie..." she mumbled again, waking up Vincent from his half-sleep. Rising from his place, he sat beside her and placed his fingertips on her forehead.

"Vinnie...I love you...A lot." she mumbled again and Vincent sat beside her totally surprised.

With a smile on his lips, he tucked her inside his crimson cloak as he prayed for the storm to stop and for Yuffie to wake up soon.


	9. Response

_This is fanficception brought to you by me from SirenMist(DO CHECK HER OUT. Her stories are awesome, she's awesome, everything is awesome)'s oneshot collection Messing with Valentine chapter 42. So, this is the epilogue of that chapter. HAHAHA. She want something sweet and fluffy, so sweet and fluffy it is!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These flawless characters all belong to Squeenix. Totally not mine, totally not SirenMist's. We're just a couple of happy and giddy teens writing on a whim fueled by prompts and awesome reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Response<strong>

* * *

><p>Same day, another location.<p>

Yuffie was spying a certain Turk, his hair the shade of fiery, fiery red with eyes as green as the blades of grass. "Strong, quick, responsive, alert, good-looking, and without any genetic or mental abnormalities." she whispered the list to herself and remembered that the Turk failed in one requirement too. That he had Mako flowing in his veins, but it will also opt her offspring live longer, heal faster, and fight harder...

Turning on her heel to find another hiding place, she was caught by surprise to bump on a wall that wasn't a wall and shouldn't be there. Landing hard on her rear, her eyes caught the sight of black leather pants and tattered crimson cloth.

"H-hey!" she stammered but was able to cover the tension with a bright smile. "What's up Mr. McBrood? Hanging around some downtown pub to pick up some chickababes?"

Her smile fell when he glared at her, glared at her hard that she felt her skin hot and stinging and her clothes evaporating on the spot. Time ticked and the silence went undisturbed. Meanwhile, Yuffie wondered if there really was a powerful negative aura coming out of him or it was just her imagination playing games with her again.

Finally, Vincent chose to break the quiet as he stalked out of the dark alley, never looking back. Although confused, Yuffie ran as fast as she could, chasing the man with the crimson eyes on his heels.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they arrived at Vincent's apartment, a place not unfamiliar to her, as she went inside without his welcome. While the man stalked to his room, Yuffie plopped down on the velvet couch, thinking about her next move.<p>

After seeing Vincent fall from the tree, there is no chance that she'll have her babies from him. So, she thought about her other possible options. Reno? Rufus? Some guy at WRO? Some guy from Wutai?

Vincent went down the stairs, breaking her train of thought and altogether striking her with awe and disbelief. He walked towards her, sans the rugged crimson cloak and in a black polo shirt that matched the shade of his midnight black hair. Yuffie could only mutter "Oh my Gawd." under her breath.

"Don't do that again." he said slowly, an audible pause between the words remarking how serious he was. Meanwhile, Yuffie was still out of coherent thought and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of a cocky statement to pull off.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she finally blurted out, trying to squirm out of his heated gaze. However, Vincent did not answer as his lips turned into a disapproving frown and his eyes leered.

Then, he crouched at her level and met her eyes of stormy gray. She wasn't able to point it out but surely, there was something unnerving him. She sighed, unable to break the eye contact.

Before she could react, his lips met hers and her eyes fluttered in pleasure and surprise as her hands automatically reached for his neck, her hands grasping his hair. He leaned toward her, deepening the kiss and he tasted like jealously. He kissed her rough and hard, biting and unending until their lips bruised and they ran out of breath.

When they broke the contact, both of them were catching their breaths but Yuffie bolted out of the couch, out of the door, out of the apartment and ran, ran, ran to the dark alleys and busy streets, her lips still tingling with the taste of jealousy.

In the middle of the road, she stopped on her tracks and laughed out loud as tears stung her eyes and her stomach clenched with the effort. She could not believe what happened, could not absorb the obvious fact, could not take in what she was getting.

"I guess he meant yes." she said to herself, a playful grin spreading across her face.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R! Like what I have mentioned in the Disclaimer, I'm fueled by prompts and reviews. I totally love feedback.<em>

**[EDIT 7-4-13]:** Thankies for Siren for pointing out the Reno shizz! I've read this before preparing for school and posted before going out. Well, I have a knack of impulse posting. What's new? XD


	10. Dear Diary

_I noticed that this collection needs some love. It passed it's second birthday a couple of months ago and (as of now) this only has 3 follows and 8 reviews. I'll admit that I've been lacking so so much about almost everything and it's not that I update every now and then._

_Anyways, a Marlene POV oneshot for y'all! BTW, the error on grammar, lack of vocabulary, and whatnot are intended since this is in Marlene's POV. But if there is any confusing or misleading ideas that you'll come across, please notify me. :D_

_Also, this might be "toned down" compared to the other chapters. Well, it's still Yuffentine if you squint hard and stare at it for a whole minute. I hope Marlene makes up for the lack of giddy feels. Enjoy the update and please R&R!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm just a poor girl from a poor family (She's just a poor girl from a poor family, save her her life from the lawsuit-sity!)

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 2<strong>

Dear diary,

Today, I asked Daddy, Cloud, and Tifa to train me but I was replied with a no and a never-ending questions about this and that, why I should not do certain things, as well as how they worry so much about me.

I was so sad and disappointed until Yuffie got me ice cream.

_Love,_  
><em>Marlene<em>

* * *

><p><strong>March 3<strong>

Dear diary,

Today was an ordinary Sunday morning and we were watching some boring TV show when I asked Yuffie the same question. Then, she laughed out loud and happily patted my head, surprising me as she said 'sure thing, kiddo!'

I'm excited for tomorrow!

_Love,_  
><em>Marlene<em>

* * *

><p><strong>March 4<strong>

Dear diary,

Yuffie fetched me from school, as usual, and we took a different route farther from home. We arrived at an open lot and nobody was around. Then, she taught me the 'basics' for now. She told me that it would get more and more and more and mooooreeee difficult as we continue on.

_Love,_  
><em>Marlene<em>

* * *

><p><strong>April 13<strong>

Dear diary,

Sorry for not writing for a long time. After a few weeks after I began training, I'm always too tired to do anything else (aside from homework and a little reading) when I got home.

Yesterday, when I fell asleep at the swing set, Yuffie gave me a piggyback ride on the way home.

_Love,_  
><em>Marlene<em>

* * *

><p><strong>May 7<strong>

Dear diary,

After school schedule:  
>1. Yuffie would fetch me from from school<br>2. training  
>3. go to playground<br>4. get ice cream  
>5. going home.<p>

The playground and the ice cream were just excuses to go home a little late, but they were effective. And when I'm too tired from training, she'll give me a piggyback ride on the way home. Yuffie is the best!

_Love,_  
><em>Marlene<em>

* * *

><p><strong>June 20<strong>

Dear diary,

After a while, I began to see differently from before. I began to appreciate even the smallest sound or movement. I began to think faster and act faster too. It's not bad at all.

I would never regret asking Yuffie to train me.

_Love,_  
><em>Marlene<em>

* * *

><p><strong>July 18<strong>

Dear diary,

This afternoon, I asked her why she agreed to train me. With a laugh, she answered, "You remind me too much of myself because I was like that too."

I finished playing at the penguin slide, Yuffie was already asleep at the swing set. I looked around, looking for the familiar shift in the shadows. I think that it's been looking after us (secretly) since we started this but he never show up or anything.

"Can you piggyback Yuffie on the way home?" I shouted in the wind, sure that he heard it but he didn't respond. "I know you're there. Daddy or Cloud or Tifa asked you to keep an eye on us, didn't they?" I shouted again and something red popped out from somewhere. He walked over us silently and crouched before me.

"There you are!" I greeted him and hugged him tight as he said "There's no helping it."

Then, he bought me ice cream and carried Yuffie on his back and held on my free hand as we walked back home.

I hope that Vincent would help me train too!

_Love,_  
><em>Marlene<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Shameless Advertisement<strong>: I'm still looking for a proofreader / beta-er who could help me out with my 5 years-ish Yuffentine fic (that was planned, edited a bajillion times, reuploaded, accidentally erased, edited and reuploaded again). Give me a heads up through a review or PM if you're interested.


	11. Messages

_Hey, it's been a while! I've been making myself scarce these days due to the schoolwork overload I'm having._

_Thanks for the follows SirenMist (story) and Bunny-chan2022 (author)_

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is inspired by the movie ほしのこえ (Voices of a [Distant] Star). I've quoted some too. It's a pretty interesting story (especially if you're fond of sci-fi genres). Characters you recognize are owned by Squeenix, like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Messages<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent looked up and watched as the drops of rain fell down from the dark grey sky. Vincent opened his phone to check an empty inbox.<p>

_Yuffie texts when it rains._

But that was a year ago, back when she haven't graduated Cid's Space Program yet; back when they stayed at Edge and she worked for WRO.

He sighed as he pocketed his phone. He didn't miss the girl, he's just not used to her being gone.

The rain poured heavily, drowning all the sounds around him as his thoughts drifted through time and space.

And suddenly, a sharp ring, a message. He took his phone and flipped it open. For a moment, his finger hovered over the button (_thoughts, too many thoughts...)_ but he pressed it anyway.

**17 August (21:01)**

**Subject:** Is it raining?

**To:** Vinnie (vincent_v ...)

By the time that you receive this mail, it's been a year since me and the crew were traveling beyond our galaxy system. The crew told me that there was another galaxy 7 light years away from here, so...in an hour, we'll be progressing through another space warp. By then, my mail would take four or five years to reach you.  
>Also, I've noticed that stars look like raindrops from afar...<br>Ne, we're separated by the Planet and space like lovers, aren't we?  
>See you soon, Vinnie.<p>

When he looked outside, the rain has stopped and the sun had already started to peek out of the clouds.

_Ne, we're separated by the Planet and space like lovers, aren't we?_

He chuckled at the thought and wondered about the present and the future, about today and four years after.

He just wanted her to be back to the Planet, back home.


	12. Lost but Unforgotten

_I'm always in writing mood whenever I'm having my exams. Sigh. The perks of being easily distracted._

_Anyways, enjoy this wtf-worthy update. This have been poking at my muse for some time now and I dunno what motivated me to write about it today._

**Disclaimer:** Inspired by Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The rest of AVALANCHE and other charas owned by Squeenix.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost but Unforgotten<strong>

* * *

><p>And her name hung on the tip of his tongue.<p>

He felt sick and heavy-hearted and he can't remember if he ever felt any better. In the midst of the pouring rain, sitting idly at a corner booth, nothing but the friendly banter of the customers drowned the pitter-patter at the windowpane.

A busty bar maiden approached him and served him red wine. She was a friend, a wonderful one, with her beauty at par with the goddesses, her patience like a saint and her will as strong as iron. Smiling at him, she allowed herself to sit across him and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She asks him every time she had the chance, not minding if or not he gave her a reply.

They sat in a companionable silence as she waited for her love to come home.

A few moments later, a mechanical roar thundered at the back of the establishment and the bar maiden rushed to meet her beau. As if on cue, two children, one boy and one girl and both not their own, raced to the bottom of the stairwell, their laughter filling up the room like bells.

Spiky blonde hair poked from the kitchen door as the trio hugged him in delight. He ruffled the children's hair and gave his woman a peck on her cheek despite being covered in oil and dust and sweat. Noticing him immediately as he walked towards the bar's premises, he gave him a nod, which he didn't bother to return.

Then, a truck stopped in front of the bar and two men, one dark skinned and brawny and the other fair haired and robust, who swore like sailors entered the establishment and gruffly ordered for a round of drinks. However, they stopped mentioning profanities as the young girl who was hugging the blonde man and busty barmaiden earlier approached them with renewed vigor and a merry "Papa!" and "Uncle!"

Next were a gentleman who carried a stuffed cat in his arms, followed by a scarlet quadruped beast behind him. They casually greeted the people mentioned before and greeted him with the same respect.

As an hour passed, they happily shared stories over free flowing liquor, and they laughed, cried, or both. They were relieving the memories of the past, of those who died and of those who lived on.

But no one truly remembered.

He snapped out of my thoughts as a female voice chimed, calling for his attention.

"Vinceeent~"

Chocolate brown eyes bored onto his, her gaze affectionate but calculating.

"Lucrecia." He acknowledged her presence and motioned for her to seat. She sat with a flourish of a mature and well-mannered woman. And she was too perfect. _While she cramps herself beside him and sits with her legs curled under her despite leaving muddy marks that the busty bar maiden scolds her for staining her seats._

She procures a crystal goblet and pours herself some red wine, closing her eyes as she savoured its flavour. They sat alone at the corner booth, not bothering to go forward and mingle with the others. It was an easy and comfortable silence, one that is normal for adults in a relationship; and it made him wonder how could everything feel so wrong.

_I should be pulled and coaxed from being solitary as she danced around the maiden and hugging her with all her might, she should be teasing the blonde on how he should pull his guts together and tell the busty bar maiden that she's the only woman he loved in the Planet, she should be playing with and chasing the children around, she should be getting teased by the two older men and she would retort with an ever growing collection of curses she learned from them, and she should be talking with the gentleman and the beast about her travels and her country and how she was fond of this and how she hated that._

Still, the rain poured and the lively chatter didn't end._ She loved the rain and danced under it barefooted. She said she love the petrichor and the rainbow that followed it. She said she loved her friends as much as she loved her family and her country and she said that she loved me above her God and everybody else._

Lucrecia laid a single white rose on top of my hands and asked me if it was beautiful. I told her it was but I didn't tell her that the beauty of that flower was way beyond her perfection.

But still, I can't recall her name.

* * *

><p><em>Anybody noticed that I love writing scenes during the rain? XD<em>

_Reviews and critiques are never frowned upon but appreciated._


End file.
